WolfBlood
by Best WolfBlood Fan
Summary: Its set in the middle, start of the 2 series. It will eventually include Maddian
1. Chapter 1

**Chaper 1: **_**The Beginning**_

**The story is set in the middle of series 2. **

**Characters: Maddy, Rhydian, Shannon, Tom, Emily, Meher, Yusra (they are all friends )and the rest of them in the acuall show . Enjoy the story! **

**Maddy's POV: **

As i enter the school I saw Emily, Meher, Yusra, Tom, Shannon and Rhydian Talking. They were probably talking about the full moon, because it's Emily first transformation today. But because the den is small Emily and Meher will have to go into the wild and far away every full moon. They are so lucky!

Me: "Hey guys"

All: "hi"

Me: "So you excited"

Emily :"You bet ,but I'm also scared"

Me: "why"

Emily: "Because what happens if I get caught by a farmer or something like that"

Me: "I'm sure you won't get caught"

Emily: "Hope so"

Meher: "Look at the time, it's time for class"

Then we all left to class.

After school we went to my house to get ready for the full moon except Meher and Emily .

**Emily's POV **

I looked at my hands and I can see my veins turning black and soon I was a wolf. My fur was a golden brown type of colour. I looked at Meher I could see her fur was a brown golden colour. I then started to run everywhere because I was so happy until I smelled a another WolfBlood it wasn't anyone I recognised I looked at Meher and I saw it in her eyes she said we have to go away from it. We started running in the opposite direction until we came face to face with the wild WolfBlood. I could see that the female WolfBlood wanted to fight. Me and Meher got ready to fight as well but because there were two of us she retreated and ran away. Who was it? ...


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2:New Girl? **_**Hope you enjoy it! **

**Yusra's POV **

I walk out of the den followed by Maddy and Rhydian then Maddy's Parents. Meher and Emily must have had their times of their lives out in the wild. I sat down at the kitchen table, waiting for Emily and Meher to arrive. About 5mins past and I could then smell them approaching. I see Maddy opening the door to let them in. They didn't look very happy. They looked shocked...

Maddy: "What's up with you two?"

Meher:" There's a Wild WolfBlood in your parents territory!"

Emma:"What?"

Emily:"We saw it but then it ran away"

Rhydian:"I'm going to check if it's still there, maybe it left a scent" then he walks out.

Maddy:"You're not going by yourself! I'm coming with you" then she runs after him.

Me:"But they don't even know the place"

Emily:"That's Maddy and Rhydian"

Me: "Never mind let's eat!"

**Maddy's POV **

Me:" Rhydian, wait! "I shouted.

Rhydian:" I'm waiting, are you sure you want to come"

Me:"Well why do you think I'm here for?"

Rhydian:"Never mind"

As we walked farther away I started to smell a strange scent... It was the wild Wolf...

Me:"Rhydian I smell it" I whispered.

Rhydian:"Me too"

We both heard a growl and turned round. I began to growl too then I heard Rhydian say

Rhydian:"Jana"

Maddy:"What, you know her?"

Rhydian:"Yes, what are you doing here?"

Jana:"I was thrown out of my pack" she began then too cry and then she hugged Rhydian. Anger started building up inside me...


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3: What is happening! **_**I'm so, so, so sorry about not posting as often. Hope you still enjoy! And Thanks for Your support **wolf200, **Guest and ****Bianca. **

**Rhydian's POV **

I just couldn't believe it was Jana! She was my only friend when I left for the Wild Pack.

Me: "Jana it's ok, don't worry, everything is going to be alright!"

Jana: "It's not going to be alright. I lost everything. I have no one except you!"

**Maddy's POV **

What is happening? Some weird girl comes into my parent's territory for Rhydian. Wow! what's next she's stays at my house?... _Yes... I didn't really listen to the conversation that much and all I see was Rhydian taking Jana back to my place._

Me: "Rhydian! You can't just take her inside my parents will go crazy."

Rhydian: "Watch me! Come Jana."

Jana: "ok"

**Jana's POV **

I'm really scared but I have no choice they will except me or kill me. I'm taking the risk. Anyway Rhydian is going to be by my side all the time unless that brown headed girl ruins it. Then for some whatever reason Rhydian holds my hand and then I hear a growl behind me.

**Yusra's POV **

I was enjoying my meat until...

Emma: "Do you smell that?"

Daniel: "Yes... Wild WolfBlood"

And with that they left the table. Emily and Meher soon followed. But I am not moving until I finished my meat.

**Emily's POV **

Me: "Where's Yusra?" I ask Meher

Meher: "She's probably inside"

I wait for Meher to go get her. But soon I realised that she is not going to get her.

Me: "Are you serious? Fine! I'll get her"

Meher: "Thank you!"

I went inside and saw Yusra peacefully eating her meat.

Me: "Hello, aren't you coming?"

Yusra: "Let me finish" speaking with her mouth open.

I waste no time so I just pull her arm and she fell on the floor. But I knew that she wasn't going to get up and walk so I just dragged her to the door.

Yusra: "ok you can let me go now, can't let a WolfBlood finish its meat" Saying it standing up.

I laughed

**Yusra's POV **

My but hurts and it's because of Emily dragging me across the floor. She starts to laugh and then I join in. But it was all ruined when we saw Maddy, Rhydian and a red haired girl...

**Plz Comment and tell me if it's good bad and if I should continue. Also if you have any stories that you made and you want me to read them comment down what's the name of it and I'll promise I'll read it. Thanks for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4: Yusra and her meat **_**So here is chapter 4 hope you like it! **

**Yusra's POV **

What in the world?! Why is she holding hands with Rhydian? Do they like each other? Hope not!

Me: "Why are they holding hands?"

Emily: "Well maybe because he likes her"

Me:" But Maddy likes him"

Emily:"What?"

Me: "You didn't know, listen to me you are always late to find things out you know omd"

Emily:"Well no one tells me"

I just look at her and she says

Emily:" "I'll speak to her"

And she walks away

**Emily's POV **

I walk over to Maddy

Me: "Maddy how's life?"

Maddy: "What are you talking about?"

Me: "Nothing"

Maddy: " Anyway we need to work out what to do with Jana"

Me: "Right"

I walk over to Yusra

Yusra: " It didn't go well did it?"

Me: "Your lying to me, she seemed calm you know, about Jana was that her name? Yes it was Jana"

Meher: " Did you see that girl"

Me: "No we saw a chicken!"

Meher: "Alright calm down, anyway we are not allowed to hear about Jana and why she's here"

Yusra:"Good now, I'm going back to finish of my meat!

And then she stars running to the door and slams into it because it's locked and then she falls down.

Me and Meher burst out with laughter.

**Hope you enjoyed it! I feel like it was a little boring but the next chapter is going to be good! **

**Thank you for reading! **


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5: What now? **_**Hey guys thanks for supporting me! Hope you enjoy it! **

**Emily's POV **

I was trying to listen to the conversation inside the house about Jana staying or not, but I couldn't because some people wouldn't be quiet.

Yusra: "Why did they have to go inside there? I mean they could go somewhere else "

Meher then pinched Yusra.

Yusra: " Why did you do that "

Meher: " Because you wouldn't be quiet"

Then they start arguing again

Me: "Shut up both of you! I'm trying to listen."

Meher and Yusra: "ok!"

Tom then came and interrupted the silence.

Tom: "What's up people? Um why are you all outside?"

He didn't let us finish our explanation and he just went up to the door then me Meher and Yusra started running and then we just crashed into the door and the door flew open.

Maddy: "What are you guys doing?"

Me: "I'm not explaining"

Emma: "Fine you can stay and listen"

**Rhydian's POV **

I was really desperate to help her because she helped me when I was lonely.

Me: "We have to help her she helped me she's no danger "

Maddy: "But her father is"

Me: "Maddy you're not helping"

Maddy: "I'm sorry but it's true"

Me: "He banished her so why would he come back?"

Daniel: "Alright that is enough. She is staying but not here. You guys are responsible for her now "

Me: "Thank you"

I'm so happy that she can stay here. Now she has to trust a lot of people.

Me: "So today is a full moon and you are going to change in the cell which we call den" everyone except Daniel and Emma went outside.

Jana: "Why is there a human here?"

Maddy: "He knows about as and we trust him and so should you"

Jana : "You cannot let humans know about us! What would happen if he tells someone?"

Maddy:"Nothing because he wouldn't tell no one"

Jana:"Fine"

Me:"So where are you going to change because today is a full moon "

Jana:"Well obviously outside"

I gave her a look saying that she might not be changing outside

Jana:"Where then where I'm I supposed to change?"

I didn't really want to tell her but I have to.

Me:"There is a cell that we call the den"

Jana:" No I'm not changing in the den, it has to be outside"

Maddy:"You can change with Meher and Emily outside up the Moors and by the way Emily just had her first transformation

**Emily's POV **

I didn't really want her to tell that. But she did.

Jana: "Awwww so you need an alpha to take care of you"

I showed my wolf and growled sand she growled to.

Me:"I don't have parents"

Jana:" Awww are they dead?"

I growled even louder...

**Sorry if it was boring I'm running out of ideas but I'll get them back. Promise Thanks For reading**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6: Emily's Revenge **_**Hope you enjoy! **

**Jana's POV **

She thinks that she can beat an Alpha but she can't I'm bigger stronger than her. My veins started flowing black.

Rhydian: " You two stop now! We need to work together and to do that we must be friends not enemies"

Rhydian left he was right about it she just wanted to prove that she could defend herself.

Me:"I'm sorry... "

But she turned around and left into the woods.

Yusra:" Emily wait she said sorry!" She ran after her.

Meher: "she will be fine"

Me:" I shouldn't have said that"

Meher:"If you say something bad about her or her parents and you ran to get away from her she will ran and catch you, she is the fastest here in wolf form and in human form so either way you're doomed"

**Yusra's POV **

I tried to catch up with her and when I did she was sitting down.

Me:"Whats wrong"

Emily:"I want to be left alone please!"

Me:" Fine!"

**Emily's POV**

I watched as Yusra left. I couldn't bear someone talking about my parents like that. I'm going to get her tonight even if it is the last thing I do. After a While I saw the Moon I let it take control of my wolf and before I knew it I was in wolf form and I started running in the direction that Jana and Meher were going to be...

**Jana's POV **

I fell really sorry for Emily for what I said

Meher:"It will be fine don't worry"

I change and so did Meher then out of nowhere I heard someone or something running in our direction. I growled letting it know that I'm ready it growled back. As it got closer I smelled the scent it was Emily's. Me and Meher werer alert. She reached us I could see that Meher didn't want to fight so she backed down. I made myself look bigger than her so that she might back down, it didn't work. I howled so that Maddy's Family could hear me. She got even angrier at me and then we started running to each other and started to fight.

**Hope you enjoyed it! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
